A tracked vehicle with speed differential steering and a non-spring centered steering wheel input sensor is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,039,132, issued in March 2000 and 6,208,922, issued in March 2001, both assigned to the assignee of the present application. It is desired to have a vehicle with Ackerman steered front wheels and with rear wheels which are speed differentially controlled to assist with the steering of the front wheels. In such a vehicle it would be desirable to coordinate the steering operation of the front and rear wheels.